iluniafandomcom-20200214-history
Westhaven
In the rugged north-west of the continent of Ilunia stands the Kingdom of Westhaven, a land of hills and mountains, drink and song, and sword and spear. Of the human kingdoms, Westhaven remains the only one not to have joined the Confederation, in part due to the realm's staunchly independent Great Houses and the strong rule of King Frindiren Storm-Seer, wary of foreign influence in his once-remote kingdom. While in the past the land was rarely troubled by foreigners, the advent of new technologies and the population boom among its lizardskin rivals to the south has caused the kingdom to set a new course for itself. History : For more information, see History of Westhaven The early history of Westhaven, as with all men, remains shrouded in mystery and legend. Oral traditions in the kingdom tell of a time of war and strife with her neighbours and other races such as the Shadik; wars won at great cost by the first King, Torimund Iolaireach. Though long independent, it was never able to achieve its true potential due to the poor quality of the soil and the difficulty of sustainable crop yields, and its population remained semi-nomadic and pastoral until quite recently. For this reason, and the militant nature of the ancient Great Houses of Westhaven, the First Ostian Empire was unable or unwilling to conquer the valleys and glens, particularly after the Westhaven Inquisition which saw whatever footholds had been acquired by the vampires purged in bloodshed and fire. Yet with the advent of new metalworking technology and the iron plough, the land underwent sweeping changes to the nature of its agriculture, and as a result the kingdom began to see a population boom, helped by an influx of refugees from the east, who brought with them technology and social ideas which over time strengthened the realm. It is from this time that the kingdom began to be known as Westhaven in the Common Tongues, though its inhabitants retain its original name in their own language, calling it Tìr na h-Àirdean - "the land of the heights". While this had the potential to be an era of prosperity and growth for the kingdom, events to the south saw to it that the kings had to turn their attention to the Riabhach Mountains, from where a similar population explosion among the Shadik Republic saw increasing raids and invasions in search of land by the lizards. The back and forth wars over the centuries which followed are deeply ingrained in the consciousness of both nations, and the most recent, An Cogadh Ceart, promises to be as bloody as all the Shadik-Westhaven Wars. Culture & Society The inhabitants of Westhaven consider themselves the direct descendants of Torimund and his kin, and as a result their culture and religion remains somewhat traditional, conservative in comparison to the humans of the Confederation. This is also to be seen in the far more kin-based society and attitudes to familial groups, though the incomers from the east and the intermarrying which followed has led to some feudal practices - such as land being given to a clan or family in return for promised military service - being adopted, especially among those Houses which frequently deal with outsiders. Yet overall, the traditional nature of the culture is best illustrated by the most important political groupings in the realm, the Great Houses. Reflecting on the clannish nature of Westhaven's society, the Houses represent certain populations in each familial grouping or region, and the head or chief of each house is guaranteed a place at the King's table and his assistance in all matters - in return for loyalty, military service and the occasional political marriage. Below is a list of the major factions: *House Thurimer; The King's Clan, descendants and kin of the great King Torimund. Their sigil is a Golden Eagle, and their chief abode is at Dunorimund. Currently led by the King himself, Frindiren Storm-Seer *House Redcarrick; The Lionspears, ancient guardians of the Riabhach Mountains and the southern forts. Their sigil is a Griffon, and the Hall of their House is at Dunarren. Their chief is the King's finest swordmaster, Sir Galaen. *House Daorach; The Salt Princes, heirs of Anzar the Old. Their sigil is a boar's head, and their chief residence is Anzar's Wake. The current head of the clan is Lord Gillebheartach of Cillarmainn. *House Ruadhfhuil; the Woodsmen. The descendants of the first settlers in the north-east of the Kingdom, their sigil is a flaming pine tree. Their current leader, Sir Ailein Mòr, sits at his family's ancient seat in Dunriamhach. Religious Beliefs : For more information, see Triùireachd Westhaven has retained many of the older spiritual and religious beliefs lost in the Confederation's populace, in part due to its remote location. Instead, Westhaven has become the last bastion of Triùireachd - loosely translated as "Trinityism" in the Common Tongue - a religion which was once far more common than it is today. The main tenets of the faith are polytheistic in nature, with three Gods - the Bull of Earth, the Serpent of the Waves, and the Eagle of the Skies - presiding over the three "houses" of minor gods. However within the more specific theology, the three major Gods are all seen as part of one wider entity, against a darker Fourth, and the purging of the Fourth became most prevalent in the Westhaven Inquisition. Of late however the fervour associated with removing the threat of evil has been dulled by the lack of missionising, and the end of the Cult of Thorvald in the Confederation; though its role as the unifying force of all the Houses, Clans and Lords of Westhaven cannot be underestimated. Category:Nations